lethalweaponfandomcom-20200214-history
Martin Riggs/Gallery
Lethal Weapon (1987) RiggsTrailer2.jpg|Back in the trailer with his dog Sam, dressed and ready for work. Vehicle01.jpg|Riggs responds to the sniper call to dispatch. Rigged-Riggs_2.jpg|Riggs challenges the sniper. Rigged-Riggs.jpg|Takes a few shots on the sniper, killing him. Rigged-Riggs_3.jpg|Riggs silently walks away from the scene. Riggs meets with drug dealers.png|Riggs meeting with drug dealers. Rigged-Riggs_12.jpg|Pays them in small amounts of cash. Martin_Riggs_meets_with_drug_dealers.jpg|He reveals to them why he is really there. Rigged-Riggs_4.jpg|Drug Dealer 3 holds Riggs at gun point. Rigged-Riggs_8.jpg|Having had enough, Riggs disarms the drug dealer and holds him for himself. Riggs_contemplates_suicide.png|With the pistol loaded, Riggs points it on his forehead and attempts suicide. RiggsTrailer4.jpg|Now he tries to go for the mouth. Riggs 19.jpg Rigged-Riggs_19.jpg|Riggs in the police station. Rigged-Riggs_13.jpg|Riggs sees a cop charging at him, mistakening him for a crook. Riggs&Murtaugh11.jpg|Riggs meets Roger Murtaugh. Riggs&Murtaugh21.jpg|Riggs munches on a hot dog while Murtaugh holds a Pepsi can. Riggs&Murtaugh8.jpg|They continue to eat and drink on the way back to the car. Riggs&Murtaugh3.jpg|Riggs replies to dispatch en route to the suicide attempt scene. Riggs and McCleary 2.jpg|McCleary telling Riggs he's going to jump. Riggs and McCleary.jpg|"Do you really want to jump?! Do you want to? Then that's fine with me, pal!" McCleary_&_Riggs.jpg|Riggs gallantly pulls McCleary down with him after debating. Riggs&Murtaugh22.jpg Rigged-Riggs_16.jpg|Shows Murtaugh the bullet he attempted suicide with the other day. Riggs&Murtaugh4.jpg|Riggs proves to Murtaugh he is suicidal. Riggs&Murtaugh6.jpg|The duo arrive at the suspect's home for questioning. Riggs&Murtaugh16.jpg|Riggs comes out of the pool, wet and soaked, after failing to save the suspect from drowning. Man_ol_Murtaugh_3.jpg|Riggs wakes up Roger Murtaugh through the smell of coffee. Rigged-Riggs_7.jpg|Riggs takes his turn to shoot after Murtaugh. Man_ol_Murtaugh_5.jpg|Martin Riggs' aim is more accurate than Murtaugh, he shot out a smiley face. Riggs&Murtaugh17.jpg|Riggs and Murtaugh question Alfred. Riggs&Murtaugh23.jpg Beretta_Riggs.jpg|Riggs keeps firing at the helicopter until his magazine is empty. Beretta_Riggs_2.jpg|Both cops can now only watch as the helicopter escapes. TheDuopointtheirguns.jpg|Riggs and Murtaugh point their guns at who they thought was a burglar. Rigged-Riggs_6.jpg|Riggs runs for a hiding spot in El Mirage Lake. Rigged-Riggs_5.jpg|Hides armed with a sniper rifle while Murtaugh drives to confront his daughter's kidnappers. Riggs and Joshua.jpg|Joshua interrogates Riggs Rigged-Riggs_11.jpg|Riggs gets electrocuted by Endo. Rigged-Riggs_21.jpg|After Joshua leaves, he overpowers Endo and strangles him to death. Rigged-Riggs_14.jpg|Takes one of the henchmen's guns and shoots a few who remain. Rigged-Riggs_9.jpg|Riggs opens fire on Joshua's getaway car. Riggs 2.jpg|"What do you say, Jack? Like a shot of the title?" ~ Riggs challenging Joshua to a duel Riggs&Joshua_2.jpg|The two battle it out on Murtaugh's lawn. Riggs&Joshua.jpg|Riggs now gets the upper hand as he holds Joshua on the ground. Riggs and Joshua 2.jpg|Riggs has Joshua in triangle chokehold Riggs&Murtaugh.jpg|Riggs and Murtaugh shoot Joshua simultaneously. Riggs at Victoria's grave.jpg|"Merry Christmas, Victoria Lynn. I love you." ~ Riggs at Victoria's grave Lethal Weapon 2 (1989) Riggs 7.jpg|"WHOOO HOOO HOOO!!!! WHOOOO!!!" - Riggs and Murtaugh chasing their suspect. Riggs&Murtaugh13.jpg|Martin Riggs has fun while Roger Murtaugh drives his wife's station wagon on pursuit of the suspect. Riggs and Murtaugh 5.jpg|Riggs and Murtaugh stumble upon the krugerrand in the suspect's car Riggs and Murtaugh 13.jpg Riggs and Murtaugh 6.jpg|Riggs and Murtaugh discover the gold in krugerrands Riggs&Murtaugh15.jpg Riggs&Murtaugh7.jpg|Both cops are startled by the noise of the nail-gun, they mistaken it for a gunshot. Sam the dog.jpg|Riggs watching The Three Stooges with Sam. Riggs and Sam.jpg Riggs&Murtaugh2.jpg|Riggs and Murtaugh watch as the suspect escapes. Riggs&Murtaugh20.jpg|Riggs in a bathrobe following the failed apprehension. Rigged-Riggs_10.jpg|Riggs chases the escaping suspect on his getaway truck. Riggs and Murtaugh 4.jpg|"Freeze, dickhead!" ~ Riggs attempts to arrest Rudd Riggs and Murtaugh 3.jpg|Riggs and Murtaugh attempt to arrest the South African diplomats. Riggs&Murtaugh24.jpg|Despite their criminal offences, Riggs discovers Rudd and his men have diplomatic immunity so they cannot be arrested. Riggs and Murtaugh 7.jpg|"You got me quaking in my boots, but I'm still going to nail you." ~ Riggs swearing to put the quack on Rudd and Vordstedt Rigged-Riggs_24.jpg|Begins to show his disgust towards Arjen Rudd. Patsy and Mel 8.jpg|Riggs gives the briefcase to Rika after she dropped it after meeting him. Patsy and Mel 9.png|Riggs apologizes for bumping into Rika's head. Riggs 5.jpg|Riggs tailing Rudd at the consulate Riggs 13.jpg|Riggs gets a call from another cop about Murtaugh not answering his house phone. Riggs and Murtaugh 12.png Murtaugh-Toiletbomb.jpg|Riggs pulls Murtaugh into the bathtub in order to save him. Riggs 12.jpg|"Well, as usual, you people have everything all upside down and turned around and back to front." Riggs 3.jpg|Riggs warns the henchman to take his hand off the gun. MartyRiggs2.jpg|"Eeny, meenie, miney... Hey, Moe!" ~ Riggs shoots the fish tank in Rudd's office Patsy and Mel 4.jpeg|Riggs meets Rika again at the consulate. Patsy and Mel 3.jpg|Riggs meets Rika again at the supermarket. Patsy and Mel 5.jpg|Riggs flirts with Rika and persuades her to have dinner with him at his place. Patsy and Mel.jpg|Riggs has some beers with Rika. Patsy and Mel 7.png|Riggs tells Rika her boss isn't a very nice guy, with her knowing Rudd is up something. Riggs 6.jpg|Riggs shoots Rudd's henchmen at his trailer Rigged-Riggs_18.jpg|Riggs takes aim at the helicopter sniper. Patsy and Mel 2.jpg|Riggs being told by Rika he could stay with her. Riggs 17.jpg|Riggs captured by Vordstedt. Riggs discovers Rika's body.jpg|Riggs discovers Rika's body. Riggs cradling Rika's body.jpg|Riggs cradling Rika's body while pacing along the beach. Riggs 14.jpg|Riggs going after the South African diplomats as it is personal to him now. Riggs and Murtaugh 15.jpg Vordstedt's death.png|Riggs crushes Vordstedt to death with cargo container. Riggs&Murtaugh14.jpg|Murtaugh begs Riggs not to die. Riggs and Murtaugh.jpg|"Don't make me laugh!" ~ Riggs and Murtaugh after the bad guys have been defeated Lethal Weapon 3 (1992) Riggs&Murtaugh12.jpg|Martin Riggs goes inside the ICSI building to disarm the bomb, but Roger Murtaugh tries to stop him. Blow_me_down.jpg|Riggs and Murtaugh discover a bomb in the car. Oops.jpg|"Oops." ~ Riggs discovers the bomb squad had arrived on time. The_Patrol_Guys.jpg|Riggs and Murtaugh as patrolmen. Riggs&Murtaugh9.jpg|Riggs and Murtaugh apprehend one of the suspects impersonating armored car drivers from the foiled robbery. Murtaugh and Riggs in elevator.jpeg|Murtaugh and Riggs are in the elevator going to interrogation. Riggs&Murtaugh18.jpg|Martin Riggs and Roger Murtaugh attempt to interrogate Billy Phelps but are prevented from doing so by Lorna Cole. Riggs&Murtaugh25.jpg Marty-Rog-Leo-2.jpg|Riggs and Murtaugh are able to learn from Leo where Jack Travis may be. Marty_Riggs_and_gun.jpg|Riggs orders Gang members of Tyrone to put their hands up. Murtaugh_attempts_CPR.jpg|Riggs watches as Murtaugh attempts CPR on Daryl to no avail. Riggs&Cobray.jpg|Riggs holding the unloaded Cobray M11/9 while Lorna checks its history. Riggs 11.jpg|Riggs and Lorna agreeing to partner up in finding Travis' arms dealing hideout. Riggs_&_Cole_1.jpg|But they are both confronted by a guard dog. Rigged-Riggs_22.jpg|Riggs and Cole escape with the reconfiscated firearms. Riggs&LornaAgain.jpg|Martin Riggs and Lorna Cole show each other's affections by kissing. Riggs&Lorna.jpg|Riggs and Cole moments later. Riggs-Sam-Rotty.jpg|Riggs watching "The Three Stooges" with Sam and his new dog, the Rottweiler. Rigged-Riggs_20.jpg|Riggs visits his partner, who now lives in isolation in a houseboat away from family. Daryl's_Funeral.jpg|The trio at Daryl's funeral. Rigged-Riggs_17.jpg|Despite Travis escaping via pickup truck, Riggs still decides to give chase on foot, like he did in a previous encounter. Martin Riggs Aiming His Pistol.JPG|Riggs dual wields pistols and shoots at Travis' getaway truck. Riggs 8.jpg|Riggs pursuing Jack Travis on a motorcycle. Rigged-Riggs_23.jpg|Riggs loses his grip and falls through the wooden planks. Riggs 9.jpg Riggs and Murtaugh 2.jpg Marty-Rog-Leo.jpg|After suffering the fall, both Riggs and Murtaugh figure out what to do next. Burn_Riggs_Burn.jpg|Martin Riggs now in a bloody hot fiery shootout. Lethal Weapon 4 (1998) Riggs and Murtaugh 14.jpg Martin_Riggs_Lethal_Weapon_4.JPG|Takes aim in the rain. Riggs shooting valves.jpg|Riggs firing at the armored criminal's flamethrower valves. Riggs&Murtaugh19.jpg|The duo after the boat has been impounded by the police. Marty_&_Lorna.jpg|Riggs walks with his fiancé Lorna to the beach. Riggs and Lorna 3.png|Riggs vows he won't tell Roger that Rianne is married to Lee Butters. Laughs.jpg|Riggs and Murtaugh joke around about their promotion to Captain. Riggs-Uncle_Benny.jpg|Riggs stares at Uncle Benny. Riggs_Murtaugh_Getz_1.jpg Riggs&Murtaugh5.jpg Rigged-Riggs_15.jpg|Riggs attempts to interrogate one of the Chinese henchmen who may know where the Hongs are. Riggs&Murtaugh10.jpg|The cops reveal to the Chinese General, the money is counterfeit. RiggsvsKu.jpg|Martin Riggs battles Wah Sing Ku. Riggs and Ku.jpg|Riggs gives Ku a couple of headbutts. In_da_water.jpg|The battle now goes into the water. Riggs aims.jpg|Underwater, The Killer kill Riggs grabs an AK-47 nearby. Riggs visits Victoria again.jpg|Riggs visiting the grave of Victoria. Butters, Murtaugh, and Riggs.png|Murtaugh meets his granddaughter, Butters' daughter; Riggs meets his newborn son. Family photo.jpg|Riggs with his family from over the years. Category:Galleries